


What happens at the festival, stays at the festival

by Stinky_dad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchist Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Festivals, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, dreams a bully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinky_dad/pseuds/Stinky_dad
Summary: “Or what? You’ll hit me again? Tell me everything’s my fault? You don’t want them to know, do you? Still wanna be seen as the hero?”He almost broke completely when he heard tubbos’ small voice, but he had to stay strong.“He did what?“I’m back with dream being a bully to Tommy :)This takes place in the stream when tubbo gives dream the disks (slight spoilers from the stream if you haven’t seen it already)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Other(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 356





	What happens at the festival, stays at the festival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it’s me again! Thanks you so much for liking my last fic, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> This one is much shorter, sorry about that. 
> 
> It’s based on the stream for the festival (probably expected a few more story’s relating to it, I’ve got a very active imagination)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Ps tell me if I spelled something wrong or need more tags/ warnings :))

He didn’t know what he was doing, letting tubbo give Dream the disk. Everyone was being tricked into it. He didn’t blow up the house. He wanted to, but it wasn’t him. Dream was manipulating them too, it was nothing when it was only him, but everyone? That’s were he drew the line. 

“A-are you sure?”

Anger fills his whole body, seething into his bones. Why was he mad? Tubbo did nothing wrong, or did he? He did exile him, betray him, and think he had blown up the community house. 

But he didn’t do that, why didn’t tubbo believe him? Why didn’t he trust him? 

“Give him the disk!”

He didn’t mean to yell but it got his point across. 

He could tell everyone was shocked. The small gasps made his head hurt. What is he doing? It was too late to change his mind. Tubbo had already handed it over. 

“You really don’t care about me, why doesn’t anyone care about me?” 

The contrast from the shouting to yelling just confused them all even more, he even thought he saw technos face change. He probably made it up. 

He looked to the ground. Why was he complaining? He did this to himself. 

He shouldn’t think like that, that’s what dream wanted. He couldn’t let the green man win, not again. 

It still didn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes. 

“Why- why- why?”

He reached up, pulling at his hair. Wanting any sorts of pain to keep him grounded. It wasn’t working. Nothing was working anymore. 

He felt like he was floating. His body felt fake, everything felt fake. Nothing was right. And worst of all his gut was going crazy, it seemed like he was going to throw up. 

He swallowed down the sickness. 

“Do you know what he did to me? Do you know what you  _ all _ did to me?”

It wasn't completely right to blame everyone, he didn’t care. Anyone could’ve visited, they didn’t. 

He paused, knowing now wasn’t the time to do this. But if not now, when? When would he get another chance?

“It wasn’t fun, I reckon none of you could do it.”

He laughed, no humor behind it, just hurt. He pulled harder at his hair. Needing the pain now more than ever. 

“And I’m fucking  _ sixteen _ .”

It’s not fun to live through so much shit, it’s quite the opposite. He glanced around at everyone, eyes landing on tubbo, seeming to always end up back to him. 

“Why didn’t you come to my party?”

“What party?

“Don’t play dumb, I wrote to each and every one of you, but no one came…”

He wiped at his eyes, keeping the flooding tears at bay. 

“...it’s the least you could’ve done for me. After exile, after- after being left so many times. Being alone. I hate it so much, I don’t wanna go back.”

His head snapped up to dream, getting ready to fight the clearly unfair battle. 

Blood dripped from his hands where his nails were dug into his palm. 

“I hate you so much! I hate you- I hate you! The weeks you kept me alone! Why? What did I do to you?”

His voice was starting to get quieter, he wasn’t strong enough to do this. But he couldn’t stop now. He had too much built up to stop now. 

“Tommy, you better stop.”

“Or what? You’ll hit me again? Tell me everything’s my fault? You don’t want them to know, do you? Still wanna be seen as the hero?”

He almost broke completely when he heard tubbos’ small voice, but he had to stay strong. 

“He did what?”

He grabbed onto Dream's arm while turning around, pulling the other with him. 

He was smiling through the tears, showing everyone. He hated it, but they needed to know. They needed to know why he was with techno, why he had the right to be upset. 

Tubbo reached a hand towards him, trying help. It was too late for that. The damage of dream had been done. 

“Oh now you’re concerned? Why weren’t you when I was all alone with this- this psycho?”

He looked straight into Tubbos eyes, trying to see if he was overstepping. 

He doubted that he wasn’t. 

“Shut up Tommy!”

Dream's voice was so loud next to him, he flinched. He flinched at Dream in front of everyone. Panic started rising in his stomach, he didn’t want to seem this weak to everyone. 

His hands were wrapped around himself, he wasn’t holding dreams arm anymore. His brain was running a mile a minute. 

Blood smeared on his arms, fingers drawing new pools of red. He used to do this when Dream stressed him out, or anyone did for that matter. 

“Tommy, I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”

“You would’ve known if you visited me.”

Techno was beside him, hand on his shoulder. His blank face staring down at him. He didn’t look at all comforting, he hated it. 

“We should go.”

The simple words set him off, he couldn’t leave. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t. 

He shook his head, stepping away from his brother. Causing him to bump into dream, the man immediately wrapped an arm around his throat. 

“You’re not as put together as you think.”

It was whispered to him, but it sounded so loud. His breathing was speeding up and he could tell his eyes were wide. 

He was gonna be so weak to everyone. 

“Let me go.”

Dream laughed in his ear, it was way too loud. It hurt his head. He wanted to leave, hating being in the man's hold. 

“You heard him let him go.”

Ranboo was talking, straight to dream. He knew the most about what dream did to him. 

He was suddenly angry again, ready to fight anyone, anywhere. 

“You want them to hear more? Like how about the time you blew up everything? It was when I realized you didn’t care.”

The arm around his throat tightened, making it that much harder to breathe. He coughed, before gasping for air. 

“You watching me made everything so much worse, I wanted to die. Because of you, because of everything I wanted to be ghostinnit.”

Nikis voice was so quiet he couldn’t hear what she said. It was probably something that would’ve made him breakdown even more. 

He felt his armor being moved, before he knew it his chestplate was gone. 

He didn’t like to be exposed like that. 

“You gonna blow it up? Like the good ole days?”

“You’ve got one chance to stop talking.”

He squirmed around, trying to get away. He didn’t know what dream was planning but it couldn’t be good. Nothing he did was good. 

Something sharp pushed against his back, moving made it go deeper. He stopped, stopped everything, breathing, moving, and panicking. 

He looked back over at tubbo, taking a deep breath before smiling. The biggest smile he’s ever given. 

“I don’t blame you, I probably should, but I don’t. Love you toby.”

“What? I love you too tommy, but what are you talking about? You’re not leaving ever again. I won’t let it.”

“I don’t think you get to decide that.”

He let out a pained gasp as whatever sharp weapon dream was holding slowly pushed into his back. Blood trickled down his leg and slowly pooled at his feet. 

Everything was going fuzzy, he blinked while glancing around. Trying to keep awake, trying to stay strong. He heard talking, shouting, but everything was so muffled. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the compass, smiling as the needle pointed to his friend. He was ignoring the pain, using his friend as a distraction. He held out his hand. Hoping tubbo would take it. Luckily he did. 

He wished he didn’t look up, he wished he didn’t see his friends face. It was covered in tears too, his mouth was moving. What was he saying? He couldn’t tell. 

Dream pushed harder, keeping a slow, painful, pace. He squeezed Tubbos hand. Not meaning to of course. He hated hurting people, unless they deserved it. Even then it would haunt him for days after. 

Something shiny and wet caught his eye. It was a sword, sticking out of his stomach. He opened his mouth but blood just came out. It was filling his throat and lungs, making it hard to breathe. 

Coughing made it worse, but that’s what he did. His body trying to get the blood out. 

He was falling, dream had let go. He fell into Tubbos arms, hissing as the sword was pulled out, way too quickly. The two fell to the ground. 

The pain didn’t kick in yet. Nothing was processing through his dead brain. He knew he didn’t have much time left. 

Tubbos shaky hands coming to the open wound. People were around them. Holding clothes over the hole, trying to stop the blood. 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see dream holding the disks while smiling. He walked over to techno, handing the axe of peace to the hybrid. 

“Wanna blow some shit up?”

That’s the last thing he heard before passing out, the final sleep he’d probably ever have. It was painful now, everything burned, he couldn’t seem to get any air, and he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to go out this way, feeling his friends' tears on his face, in Tubbos arms. But he didn’t get to choose. 

He never got to choose. 

  
  


**Tommyinnit was slain by Dream**

  
  



End file.
